1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a medicine for treating hepatitis B, and particularly to a polyphenolic selenium compound having a functional group of alkali metal ion and selenium coordination complex targeting hepatitis B virus.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hepatitis B virus (HBV) is a species of genus Orthohepadnavirus causing acute or chronic hepatitis B of human beings. The hepatitis B is a disease caused by HBV. Currently, there is no medicine capable of completely curing hepatitis B. Only a few medicines are capable of assisting patients in fighting against and inhibiting HBV to control their symptoms. Currently, only a small kind of medicine is capable of targeting hepatitis B virus and the treatment effect thereof is far from satisfactory.